the_commander_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Nathan
Commander Nathan (known as either Commander or Nathan) is a highly decorated and experienced US Army Rangers leader and has served in the military for more than 100 years. He is also the second leader of the Ninja. Having stumbled upon Ninjago in 1995 (10,000 BC in Ninjago), he has been a protector of Ninjago for some time now (for about 23 years). BIOGRAPHY: Early Life: Commander Nathan was born on June 27th, 1900. He had a brother named Wesley who was born on October 8th, 1898. They are about 20 months apart. Wesley joined the Great War in 1915, when he was 17. Nathan joined his brother in 1917, when he was also 17. Together they fought through wars, from World War II to The War Against Terrorism rising through the ranks. Into Ninjago: As the rank of Commander, Nathan led his Army Rangers to victory during the Gulf War. 3 years after the end of the Gulf War, at his base, he stumbled upon a portal. He stepped into the portal, and got zapped down to an unknown world called Ninjago. After facing an unknown creature, he met the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master called for a friendly challenge with Comdt.Nathan; if Nathan won the fight, he would serve him. If he won, Comdt.Nathan would serve him. The First Spinjitzu Master easily won the fight, but Comdt.Nathan told him he would help him rather than serve him. So they both became friends and formed Ninjago. In Ninjago: Currently in Ninjago, Comdt.Nathan is one of the leaders of the Ninja, along with Lloyd. They are fighting an ancient evil Serpent by the name of Aspheera. Description: Comdt.Nathan appears to wear an American M1 Helmet from World War 2 and US WW2 Ranger gear, with a LEGO Police suit during Season 1 through Season 7. He also has an M4A1 w/ ACOG Sight and an M203 Grenade Launcher. He has a Dutch Face (name of his LEGO head), with a scar as a shape of a hashtag (#), which appeared on his face during The Battle of The Bulge, during WW2 in late 1944 - early 1945. During Day of The Departed, Comdt.Nathan wears his US Marine Corps uniform, with his M1903 Springfield w/ Bayonet from WW1. In Season 8, Comdt.Nathan wears a LEGO Movie Super Secret Police hat, with a Tactical Vest and more gear. He wears the same Police suit, with him growing a beard around his face (where the dots are). He later shaves his beard in Season 10, quoting “I shaved for the endgame.” From Season 9 and beyond, Comdt.Nathan replaces his hat with a black US ACH helmet. Age: Comdt.Nathan is currently 118 years old, but is biologically 30. He has an anti-age potion similar to Wolverine. It was given into him in 1930. TRIVIA: * Comdt.Nathan’s favorite dance is the Kazotsky Kick (or the Soldier of Dance). * His second in command is Sergeant Paul “Cop” Jones. - Paul “Cop” is a pun on “Mall Cop”. * Comdt.Nathan served in 6 wars. The wars include: - World War 1 - World War 2 - Korean War - Vietnam War - Gulf War (Desert Storm) - War on Terrorism * His favorite ninja is Lloyd. * One of the things he hates is getting his M4 stolen. It’s because it is the super rare and experimental M4A9-A3 (The Super M4). It’s the only one of its kind. * He currently owns a captured Tiger I tank. It is unknown how he took it, but he wanted it to be his trophy and his back-up tank. It is also, besides the Tiger 131, one of the only running Tiger I tanks in the world. * Once, instead of getting tea for Master Wu, he accidentally got coffee for him. * His brother made his first appearence in Ninjago since Season 3 (Rebooted). * In different climates throughout the show, Comdt.Nathan wears different uniforms. Category:Captain Wesley Category:Commander Nathan